The Strongest Clan and The Strongest Guardians
by bobbetter
Summary: Discontinued. Rewritten as "The Grand Alliance". Naruto and Hinata go back into the past to prevent their home from being destroyed but what is this? Two stragglers come along for the ride! And whats going to happen to Kyuubi?NaruHina. Hinata OO
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

The Strongest Clan and The Strongest Guardians

by Paul Lee

I do not own Naruto but I wish I owned Hinata if you know what I mean. Also please read the **A/Ns**, they have extremely helpful notes. If you like my story and wish to know the next time I decide to update this story, add me to story alerts and it will send you an E-Mail telling you that I have updated. **Thank you** for reading this.

Chapter 1/Prologue - The Decision of the Past and Future

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the 22 years old Rokudaime Hokage and Golden Flash of Konohagakure no Sato, is wearing the traditional red Hokage's robe but unlike the traditional robe, this one is trimmed with orange. He wears it over a Jounin's vest and black T-shirt with matching black cargo pants. He stands next to his wife, Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata, the 22 years old Purple Gaze of the Leaf, who is wearing the traditional Jounin's vest over a lavender colored tank top, under metal fishnets with black cargo pants, and is clinging to her husband's arm trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably. Standing up top of the Hokage monument, they gaze upon the bloodstained wasteland of Konoha. Their once lively and prosperous village, inhabited by over 7,000 villagers and 3,000 shinobi, is now nothing but a graveyard that seems to be fading away in the evening sunlight.

"Naruto... what are we going to do? Orochimaru destroyed Konoha while we were gone destroying Akatsuki before we obliterated the teme and his precious Otogakure. We have nothing left... We can't even go to Suna because they were one of the victims in the Third Great Shinobi War." Hinata said through and between sobs.

"I know Hina-hime.. let me talk to Kyuubi and see if he can help us.." Naruto replied, also between sobs.

**XXX**

Naruto and Kyuubi have long since been friends because Kyuubi only attacked Konoha because he was in a blind rage after Orochimaru poisoned and killed his mate with the Kusanagi and followed the scent of the Snake Sannin back to Konoha. Subsequently, his rage only died off after 15 years when he was actually able to think clearly and explain to Naruto everything. Naruto appears inside a giant meadow surrounded by trees. When Kyuubi's rage dissipated, the first thing he commented was how much it smelled in the sewer and wanted a cleaner, more sterile environment so Naruto gave him whatever environment he wanted. Aparently it was the meadow. Naruto now stands before a 6 foot tall version of himself except with orange fox ears and 9 two foot long fox tails. Kyuubi wears a blood red kimono with the kanji for Kitsune on the back and a flame, the symbol of the Vulpine clan, on the sleaves.

"Oi.. Kyuubi.. Hinata and I don't know what to do anymore... Everything we love and cherish has been destroyed and none of the Five Great Shinobi villages even stand anymore.. Iwa and Kumo were destroyed when we trailed Akatsuki and they attempted to take refuge there. Suna was destroyed by Oto with the help of Kiri, which he them assimilated into Sound country when Oro-teme handed the village the Mizekage's head on a silver platter. Literally. The minor shinobi villages like Ame, Taki, Kusa, and Hoshi were all disbanded and assimilated into each of the Five Great Shinobi Villages that they were allied with when the Third War began. There's nowhere else to go and there's barely anyone even alive anymore.. I'm so confused.. Kyuubi... please.. help me.."

Naruto has never been one to beg and him to start now means everything is royally fucked beyond repair.

**"There **_**is**_** something we can do but it could potentially kill us and your vixen but since you guys have nothing to lose... copy and memorize these hand signs." Kyuubi tells before going through 107 hand signs that Naruto has never seen before. "These are hand signs of animals that have long been extinct. You are going to do a Time Traveling jutsu that can bring you to a past time of your choosing. That is of course, if you survive the trip. Because your entire being is going to be warped and twisted and flying through time and space, it is very stressful to your body. It is dangerous to even us Yokai and Hanyous. That said, after you memorize the hand signs to the Time Traveling jutsu, you will need to memorize the other 84 hand signs for this next one also. It is a jutsu that takes matter of thingd around you and heals you rapidly by converting the said matter into your bodies cells and blood and etc and also it lasts until you are completely healed or when your chakra is too low to sustain it. Thankfully it needs a fairly large amount of chakra and it keeps tabs on how much chakra you have so there's practically no chance of you and your mate dying from chakra exhaustion and its an added plus that both of you have the chakra capacities equal to half or more of my own. And before you ask, I don't know how the second jutsu works ****exactly**** but as long as it does, I'm not complaining. The jutsus are called** _**Jikoku Gyakuten no Jutsu**_**(Time Reversal) and **_**Jihatsu Kousei no Jutsu**_** (Spontaneous Regeneration). Now any questions?" Kyuubi takes a long and deep breathe after that monologue.**

"Two. Do they work for both me and Hinata? Also if you can use _Jihatsu Kousei_, then why is it so dangerous?"

**"Yes they work for both you and your vixen and it is so dangerous because you usually run out chakra before you get to your destination. I know it is dangerous to lower level demons but the Bijuu have never had the need to use it before."**

"So... will it work for us or not?"

**"I already said yes you damn gaki!"**

"Well then shut up already and teach me the jutsus already you teme kitsune!"

Kyuubi grumbles about impatient blondes while showing him the 191 hand signs for both jutsus AGAIN. When he's done, he watches Naruto practice both of them in his mindscape and masters it in about 60 minutes in mindscape time. One hour in your mindscape is 5 seconds in the outside world.

"Alright Kyuubi, well gotta get back to Hina-hime. Thanks a lot!"

**"Yeah yeah, just don't get us killed and remember to do **_**Jihatsu Kousei**_** BEFORE **_**Jikoku Gyakuten**_** gaki!" Warned the kitsune.**

"Urusei! I'm not stupid, baka!" Naruto exclaimed while fading away.

**XXX The Hokage Monument XXX**

After Naruto explains the situation to Hinata..

"Hina-hime, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto said with concern adorning his voice.

"I'm sure Naru-kun. We have nothing left anyways so might as well start over." Hinata confirmed.

"Speaking of starting over.. when are we going to go back to? I'll let you choose when in our past to start from."

"Well you could teach me the technique and we both go back to when we were both born so we can change some minor things. We don't want to change too much stuff because then our knowledge of the future won't help to change key outcomes like the death of all our friends."

"Why teach you it too? I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to teach it to you but why?" said Naruto in confusion.

"Well do you want me to go back in the time when you were born and me be lost forever in oblivion? If you've forgotten, I'm two months younger than you. Or have you forgotten my birthday too?" said Hinata feinting being pissed off and doing a great job at it.

"N-no!! I remember your birthday! It's December 27!!" replied a panicked Naruto.

Giggling, Hinata says "Naru-kun you're so easy to tease. Well hurry up and teach me the techniques so we can get out of this place. Its starting to smell."

"Hai, Hime."

After 15 minutes, Hinata already masters both of the jutsus while Naruto complains about how it took him 60 minutes to memorize them.

They both initiate _**Jihatsu Kousei no Jutsu **_and Naruto kisses her.

"For good luck. I love you my Purple Gaze."

"I love you too my Golden Flash."

With those final words they both initiate _**Jikoku Gyakuten no Jutsu**_ and fall into complete darkness... But unbeknownst to them, at the last second of the jutsu an orange bundle of fur jumped onto Naruto and thought of going back to when he was born while another bundle of fur, this time lavender, jumped onto Hinata and also thought of going back to when she was born.

**A/N:** Naruto is 5"11' while Hinata is 5"10' by the way and yes, they are alone and yes Kyuubi can turn into a Hanyou form.

**A/N:** Naruto found out about his heritage on his 18th birthday when a seal integrated in the Shiki Fujin(SC?) seal activated and let him see a type of hologram of his father explaining his heritage and why he did what he did.

**A/N:** As you've guessed, they were orange and lavender colored foxes. I haven't figured out names for them yet but they won't be in the story(if I continue it) until Naruto and Hinata are at least 12 years old.. the foxes are both 10 years old and are mates. The foxes are Yokai and are the last of the Vulpine clan. They can also speak human just like Kyuubi. My plans for them? They will mate and have kits and they will be integrated with the Namikaze clan as fighting partners and are to learn a variation of the Hiraishin without the use of seals.And the jutsu worked for the foxes without the use of seals because Kyuubi didn't know that all you had to do is have someone touching the caster to be able to go back in time. As for _Jihatsu Kousei no Jutsu_.. lets just say its an area jutsu and works for anyone in a.. oh say 5 feet radius?

**A/N:** I thank you Krahkrah for Betaing for me :D huggles anyways please R&R.. and just so you know I wrote this story totally on the top of my head and on the spur of the moment lol and i spent 3-4 hours writinga 2k word story O.o kinda sad lmao but i guess its normal if i had to think for ideas right after i type my last one.. i already have a general basic overlay of the plot but ill need some ideas. also please point out some errors and things that shouldve been changed. ill put it to note but if u say something needs to be changed that was suppose to be there then dont expect it to be changed lol.

**A/N:** I understand that I didn't go into much detail in the story other than that they are going back into the past with 2 little foxes but it'll be different than other time traveling fanfics. A VERY big difference will happen lol. i might just work on chapter two later. also if you add me to favorites and alerts, please review and criticise because i really need it lol.. but I might just give away the biggest difference from other time traveling fanfics... Ill try and get chapter 2 up as fast as i can because that will definately explain why its so different lol until then please bear with me.. im still new at this and fairly bad at writing. ALSO. I probably wont be righting very long chapters.. idk.. it depends if i have enough inspiration when i write lol. oh and sorry if this chapter went by too fast D:


	2. Chapter 2 Treaty of a Lifetime

The Strongest Clan and The Strongest Guardians

by Paul Lee

I do not own Naruto but I wish I owned Hinata if you know what I mean. Also please read the **A/Ns**, they have extremely helpful notes. If you like my story and wish to know the next time I decide to update this story, add me to story alerts and it will send you an E-Mail telling you that I have updated. **Thank you** for reading this. **R&R** please

Chapter 2 - Treaty of a Lifetime

**XXX October 10 : Night of the Kyuubi's Attack XXX**

"Hurry! We must stall it long enough until the Yondaime-sama arrives!" yelled a newly promoted ANBU Captain..

"Tokai, report!"

"Sandiame-sama! Sir, we lost 77 ANBU, 63 Jounins, 41 Chuunin, and 17 Genin! I don't know how much longer we can last!" Tokai said through ragged breaths.

"And the civilians?"

"They have all been evacuated safely in the Hokage Monument caverns."

"I see.. Please tell our men to hold as long as they can. We need to wait for until Minato to arrives." Sandaime sighs, staring out at the bloodied battlefield.

_"Please hurry Minato.."_

**XXX Tent 1 Mile from the Kyuubi XXX**

"Kushina, you can do it! Just one more push!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly they hear a high pitched crying which could only belong to one thing..

"Kushina.. Hes beautiful.."

"Minato.. please.. name our child... Naruto... I.. love.. you.. both.." Kushina whispered while slipping away into darkness..

"I love you too.. I'll be back.." Kissing his wife on the cheek, Minato turns back to the little boy in his arms which had stopped crying abruptly.

Naruto was pulling on his father's Hokage's robe seemingly trying to tell him something.

"Naruto..?"

**XXX Kyuubi XXX**

"Sandaime! Look! The Kyuubi has stopped attacking!!"

"What?" Sarutobi said with a look of disbelief adorning his face.

Suddenly a deep booming voice rang out through the forest, heard for miles.

**"STOP! Please hear me out! You must let me speak to the Yondaime Hokage! Please!" said Kyuubi while backing away from the stunned leaf shinobi.**

Hearing what Kyuubi had just said, Minato quickly Shunshin's to the battle field with Naruto still in his arms.

"FALL BACK!" yells the Yondaime.

"I am the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato! Why do you want to speak with me Kyuubi?" Minato asks with an aura of authority around him.

Right before everyone's eyes, Kyuubi starts glowing red and decreases in size. After several moments, a 6 foot tall version of Minato stands before everyone. But the clone has 2 red orange fox ears adorning his head with 9 red tails behind him unmoving.

**"Hokage-sama. Please, may we speak in private? There are important things we must discuss and I will explain everything. Will you please listen to what I have to say?"** Kyuubi asks while snapping everyone out of their stupor.

"Hokage-sama! You can not trust him! He has killed hundreds of our ninja and he probably plans on killing you too!" Similar statements like the one before them arose from the crowd of ninja.

"SILENCE! Sarutobi, I will be back. I will listen to whatever he has to say."

"Are you sure you can trust him Minato? He may betray you." Sarutobi inquires with a look of concern.

"I am sure, if he wanted to kill me, he could have done it before instead of transforming into what looks like his hanyou form. Sarutobi, tell everyone to wait for me at the Hokage's Tower. You are in charge until I return."

**"Thank you for your trust in me Yondaime-sama. I swear upon my leadership of the Kitsune clan, I will not harm you or your village any longer. May we speak privately now, please?"**

Nodding in recognition, Minato puts his hand onto Kyuubi's shoulder and shunshins away.. with Naruto still in hand.

"Who was that baby in Minato's arms Sandaime-sama?" Tokai asks.

"I don't know... but I'm guessing we will find out soon."

**XXX A Cabin, 7 Miles away from the Battlefield XXX**

"So Kyuubi, what is it that you want to talk to me about in private?"

**"Before I begin Yondaime-sama, can you please put up a silencing barrier? We **_**CAN'T**_** have anyone hearing any of this." **Said Kyuubi, while stressing the word can't.

After the barrier is up, Kyuubi starts explaining everything to Orochimaru murdering his mate, to when Naruto and Hinata go back into time.

**"...and now I am standing here before you." **Kyuubi finishes while taking breaths of sweet oxygen. Turning back to Minato, He sees that he is just staring at him, mouth opened with a look of disbelief. Naruto looks at his father and laughs at his ridiculous facial expression which snaps Minato out of his stupor.

"So let me get this straight, Orochimaru killed your mate, which made you go into a blind rage that lasted 15 years, Suna and a new village called Oto attacks Konoha and kills Sarutobi, Naruto kicks their jinchuriki's ass while making a pact treaty with Suna, this Uchiha kid named Sasuke defects to Orochimaru for power, an organization called Akatsuki is trying to capture all the bijuu to use their power to take over the world, everyone dies because Orochimaru and Akatsuki destroys everyone in the Third Great War and Naruto and his wife destroys them both?"

**"That's the jest of it.. more or less.."**

"HOLY CRAP MY SON IS SO COOL!!" Minato exclaimed while holding up Naruto and swinging him around, making Naruto turn a sickly greenish color.

**"Uhm... is that wise? Considering he is a one hour old baby and all?"**

"OH! Sorry Naruto. So anything else I need to know about?" he said while checking over his son to see if he hurt him.

**"Oh yeah! You can't tell anyone about the future because Naruto and Hinata have plans to save the world and whatever else they plan on doing because if we change too many things, their knowledge, and mine, will be compromised."**

"Darn.. oh well.. can I at least tell my wife? She will need to know."

**"Yes as long as she doesn't tell anyone.. Also in Naruto's past.. he was regarded as a monster and he didn't have many friends because everyone shunned him because you sealed me away into him."**

"They WHAT!? When I get back to town I am going to kick all their as-"

**"HEY! Remember this only happened because you sealed me away into Naruto and because he didn't have any family to protect him! The people of this time don't know anything about what happened.. or will happen.. or... ugh you know what I mean."**

"Still! The fact that they would even consider shunning a poor innocent child because of the thing he hosts sickens me! I don't know if I can still be Hokage for such pitiful, heartless, closed-minded people. I'm going to give back the title to Sarutobi when we get back."

**"Uhm.. Minato-sama, may I have a request?"**

"Yes and please drop the formalities, It makes me feel like I am Sarutobi's age" Minato said with a laugh.

**"How do you think it makes me feel. I'm over 10 thousand years old." **Said Kyuubi which invoked Minato to laugh further.

**"Yes, well, may I and my clan become the guardians of the Namikaze clan? We can both learn to fight alongside with eachother as allies and we will swear to protect your village from whatever threat."**

"That is a great idea! Our village would be able to defend against any attack with your clan protecting us!"

**"Well I only want my clan to be partners with **_**your**_** clan. It would make the Namikaze the most powerful in the village and most definately the whole world with Kitsune Yokai partners fighting alongside with them. Even though your clan only consists of you, Naruto, and your wife right now, It will still be plenty stronger than the Uchiha and the Hyuuga combined with over 3 thousand Kitsune's aiding you and when your clan increases in population, we will train both of our children to be able to fight effectively with eachother. Does this sound acceptable?"**

"Sure why not. I owe you anyways for protecting Naruto from harm in his past. Well lets head back and tell everyone of our treaty. But first let us get my wife. She is sleeping in a tent 8 miles away." With that, Minato, Naruto, and Kyuubi shunshin away, retrieves Kushina, and appear up top of the Hokage's Tower, startling everyone with their sudden arrival.

**N/A:** So how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad D:... I probably rushed it too fast again.. Thank you KrahKrah for betaing again and Jeremy when he gets to it lol


	3. Explanation

I do not own Naruto but I do own any OCs that may arise in this story and the plot. If you want to use any of them, please ask me because I am pretty sure I'm the first person that has attempted at a story with Naruto going back in time to before the sealing took place with Kyuubi not getting sealed into him and instead, vows to help him and his family.

Okay first, I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story so far. Your reviews and criticism has helped me a lot in later chapters. But unfortunately I will not be able to update for a while because of exams and such so I hardly have any time at all to write and think.(Even though I usually write on the spur of the moment without much thought put into it until I go back and reread the chapter to edit it and etc.)

Now most of you(I think) are wondering why this story seems so rushed and short. Basically, I never really put any forethought into this story at all. All there is to it. But now, as I keep continuing to read my chapters over, I realize how bad it really is.

For example, I put no back story into it what so ever which makes the readers, you guys, lost and confused. Also I have a multitude of grammar errors, spelling errors, and word misplacements, etc. and I have made my chapters way too short. The reason for that is because of the lack of elaboration on anything. The only thing I probably have down is the description of the clothing but even that is very weak. I have reread my chapters at least 5 times and every time I find more and more things that are wrong and just plain unintelligent on my part.

This story is basically in it's beta stages. There are a lot of errors and lots of room for improvement. So, to make the story better, and hopefully make you guys happy, I am not going to work on the next chapter any time soon. Instead, I am going to work on rewriting the chapters and add prelude chapters to fit the requirements of both of our tastes. Hopefully.

So a little sneak peak of what I plan on doing is writing a couple of the first chapters as a Prelude to the rest. They will mostly consist of flashbacks that lead to the events in the future such as the period of peace(during Shippuuden) within the Five Elemental countries to their total destruction. I plan on hopefully elaborating on how Otogakure took over Kirigakure and the alliances that happened during the Third Shinobi War. (or Fourth, don't remember which happened last in canon, Second or Third? Wanna help me? xD) I also plan on going into more detail about how Naruto's and Hinata's life were during the time of peace and how they got their monikers, "The Golden Flash" and "The Purple Gaze". I will possibly explain how the foxs' come into the picture but I don't know as of yet.

One of the most important things about my story is that I was planning on making it too perfect. Such as Naruto and Hinata still having their future memories, Kyuubi being a Guardian, and both of Naruto's parents staying alive is a little too overwhelming. Might just be my personal opinion but it HAS to change. I won't exactly tell you guys how it will end out but I will have to have an equal amount of sadness. We don't want another remake of the story "The Golden Flash" now do we? An awesome story that had an awesome plot that had to be put on permanent hiatus because of the lack of difficulty for the characters. The story was just too optimistic. Stories that are based around happy endings are good but when the happy ending turns into the whole story, now then we have a problem.It is extremely hard for the writer to think up new ways to combat the strength of the main characters when they are too strong.

For example, imagine Naruto is the Hokage, gained control of all of Kyuubi's kin, mastered the Haraishin, effectively mastered the use of mixing wind chakra into a Rasengan, found a way to lessen the use of chakra in high level jutsus while still keeping its strength or possibly even making them stronger, and has trained his ninjas with his technique then taught them the most powerful of jutsus. Noone would be able to beat his village. Even if all of the ninja villages combined would have a very hard time defeating them. That would be pure suicide for the story. The plot would hardly even count as a plot. Overpowered Naruto and Co. defeating Akatsuki and Orochimaru without breaking a sweat is not a wise decision and that is where my story was going toward. Hopefully I will be able to make it better.

Remember to review to further help me in rewriting this story. Again, I plan on making it longer, more detailed, and have more back story. I hope to get a response soon! Ja ne!

P.S. I know a wrote a lot but I wanted to explain the situation xD. Sorry if I bored some(or all) of you.

-bobbetter


	4. Yoooo I'm baccckkkk

So yeah it's summer time! Yay! No more school which means more time to work on my story! -dances-

Alright I've finally had time to start rewriting my story and I have to say it's alot better than last time. Hinata and Naruto will still act the same way they did as before but the plot is a little more refined this time.

I've also added alot of backstory which tells you what happened, how they happened, and whats going to happen.

If you want to know what I'm talking about then brace yourselves! I've uploaded a preview of the chapter of my revised story!

I changed the name to "The Grand Alliance" because it best suits the storyline that I plan for it. "The Strongest Clans and The Strongest Guardians" was just too long and didn't cover the whole story. Only a part of it.

So read, review it, and tell me what you think :)

The full chapter 1 will be out either later tonight or tomorrow.. depending on how soon I finnish it.

Remember, my goal is 10,000 words and I'm only at 5,000!

love you guys !

-bobbetter

-Paul Lee


	5. Finnished it!

Its Tuesday June 17th, and I'm proud to annouce to you all that I, bobbetter, have finnished THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE GRAND ALLIANCE!! -breathes hard-

It took 3-4 days but it's finally done! It's over 11,000 words! Zomg!

I've uploaded it to my page and I made it so that it was a totally different story than the preview. If I just replaced the preview with the full chapter, everyone that had already reviewed wouldn't be able to review again ;)

Anyways what are you guys waiting for! Go and read it! Shoo!


End file.
